Operation 1
Operation /Classified/ We do not question, we do not hesitate. We jump, we perform and we do it good for we are Drop Troops! - The C.O of the Falling Angels. The Prologue M41.056.135 - 136 The 565th Orcus Free Regiment is asked to offer one squad to assist a squad of Storm Troopers in investigating what has transpired on a research fascility labeled 165. Asteroid 165 has been radio silent for the last 4 standard days, which has caused concern within the Mechanicum. The 565th gives the honor to squad 8 of the newly founded regiment. Once upon the shuttle there is imediate tension between the "8 Balls" and the Storm Troopers who view the drop troops as trash and makes no illusion of thinking otherwise. Once in orbit of the terra forming asteroid, Lt Garland of the Storm Troopers allows a quick mission briefing with Sergeant Karstein of the "8 balls". During the briefing, where little is known due to On a Need to Know Basis, the Garland atleast offers the Sergeant an off the record advice to keep their respirators on at all times. Sergeant Karstein and Barbie the squad flamer, notices a stranger in the background of the Storm Troopers prior to landing. The stranger is hooded and tries his best to remain unseen which causes some alarm among the Drop Troops. /Who in fact is the stranger, and who is calling the shots/ The mission is simple, the Storm Troopers are tasked with securing the Power Generator and Terra forming device, while the Drop troops enters the facility and tries to locate the reason behind the radio silence. Adept Ki-106 is tasked by the Mechanicum to record all events and has the access codes to the facility doors, and quickly earns the spite and grudge of all Drop Troops as soon as they set down on the landing platform by showing no skills what so ever in combat tactics or self-preservation. Inside Hells gates: Location: Research Facility 165 Classification: Biologus / Classified Personel: '''125 Adepts / 30 Tech Priests / 500 Workers '''Status: Unknown The Eight Balls: Command - Sgt Karstein, Vox Op Flur, Doc Xanatos Fire Teams: 1) Shorty & Chef 2) Barbie & Kouraan 3) Butcher & Psycho Auxiliary: Balls and Ki-106 Sergeant Karstein views his squad do a standard sweep of the platform in the Terra Forming storm, and then proceed to team by team combat weave move towards the entrance. The squad assigned Storm Trooper Balls, is tasked by keeping the Adept alive which will soon prove to be a hardy task if nothing else. The entry goes uneventful, save for the fact that despite seeing that all security elements are offline, the adept swears that the spirit of the facility isvividly clear that all security elements are operational. Through the first passage, the squad notices spores in the air and some algea like tissue clinging to walls, floor and ceiling and there is a dampness which fogs up their visors within seconds. Keeping standard procedure, the squad moves forth in three fire teams and 1 command team followed by Balls and the Adept. The squad enters a mainetance tunnel on the western side of the main corridor, and works under the Sergeants orders that anything that moves is hostile and that haste is off the essence. The first door leading into the main chamber, is quickly secured by Fire Team 1, and upon noticing dead bodies in the room, Karstein ordered the auxiliary and Doc Xanatos to investigate the room further as the main force continues down the hallway. The group follows the corridor, through the spore infected area for several hundred meters until a dead stop, with two locked doors on either side. With no safe way to open, and without Doc and his team reporting in, the Sergeant sends Shorty back to bring their auxiliary back to formation and find out what has been going on. Beatrix the Butcher, still angered by the fact that no heavy weapons were issued notices a seemingly dead and rotting servitor in an alcove. The Servitor is clad in algea which seems to have eaten most organic material from the security measure, yet it still holds it's twin stubbers. Despite the lack of the Adept, Karstein and Flur manages to dismantle one of the stubbers and ammunition and later with Flurs help get the gun working for Beatrix and Psycho to operate. Just as the gun is made operational does Shorty return with the Auxiliary and Doc Xanatos. Balls is carrying a great Axe, easily recognisable as an honorary weapon of a Tech Priest and explains to the Sergeant that the room was filled with approximatly 60-70 dead workers and 1 Tech Priest. By all accounts, approved by the Adept, had the Tech Priest and the workers sealed the great door to lock whatever was in the chamber beyond inside and had then been executed by the Combat servitors. Karstein doesnt like the situation one bit, and orders the squad to hold positions while he takes Balls and Flur back with him to try and establish Vox communications with the Storm Troopers since no Vox traffic is possible inside the compound. The squad holds for fifteen minutes, before Karstein and the rest returns. A quick lay of the land is given, where Sergeant Karstein explains that beyond the right hand door, which leads into the area the Tech Priest had tried to seal lies the answer to what ails the Mechanicum and the facility and it is their duty to investigate. Suddenly the lights go out.. It lasts for but a moment, but once it comes back on Beatrix pushes Sergeant Karstein and Barbie out of the way and screams /CONTACT/ The Squad blinks in suprise, as Beatrix opens up with full auto into the dead Servitor. Karstein and Barbie, notices just as Beatrix had done who the eyes of the Servitor comes to life and it starts to lift its second stubber just before a well aimed hip shot from Bea tears it apart. Barbie lets out a /Fuck THIS/ and bolts, but is quickly stoped by the Sergeant who pushes him against the wall and hisses through his respirator to cool down and get his wits in order. Silence fills the corridor, the Troopers looks at Sergeant Karstein to hear what they should do, everyone shocked by Beatrixs actions. /Cease FIRE! and CALM the fuck down. We have a mission, stay frosty. Search the facility, find the reason and get the fuck out. What ever moves is hostily, Barbie you let Shorty open each door and then you toast what ever is in there. We head for the command, find our answers and get back home for R & R/ The Squad gives their Hoorah, and opens the door. Barbie, with a finger on the trigger, looks in horror as the door opens. Inside is hundreds of beings, once humans, now carrying some form of sickness as flesh is peeling, open wounds seep out puss and tumours are bulging out all over their bodies. All of them clammering to get out through the sealed main door, and as the maintenance door hisses open they all as one turn to look at Barbie. *WHOOOOOOOSH!* Once again, fear strikes Barbie but natural insticts conflicts with basic training and as he starts to move back he squeezes the trigger and sprays the room and the mutants with burning prometheum. Beatrix lets out a scream of delight, and opens up with her stubber, just as Balls places his hellgun on the shoulder of the adept and yells /Record THIS/ just as he opens up with a burst of super heated las rounds. Shorty on the side, adds into the barrage of fire against the burning horde of enemies of man. Incouraging words and a punch to the shoulder, from Sergeant Karstein manages to get Barbie back into action after having bodyslammed Psycho to the ground in his attempts to get away. /Cleanse the Unclean, Burn the Mutant, hold the bloody line and stand firm for the EMPEROR/ The Seargeant holds up his chainsword as he screams out commands, to get the squad to fight their instincts to fall back against the oncoming horde. Lead and las rounds, slams into the oncoming mutants, who falls in droves in the doorway as the squad manages to hold the bottleneck. /BURN THEM, SLAY THEM/ Now and then the morale of the troops wavers as the dying simply wont stop moving. Slowly, the dead forms a barricade in the doorway, a mountain of dead corrupted and fungus infected corpses lie smouldering in a heap preventing further foes from entering the corridor. The respirators of the Troops saves them from the worst of the stench, as they cease their barrage of the Emperors wrath and takes a moment to reload. All of them, notices how suddenly the dead starts to move once again, and even the stoic Seargeant who has managed to keep his cool through out the ordeal seems especially taken back by something. Balls hefts the Tech Priests axe in his hands, when Karstein looks at Barbie. Even through the dark visor, Barbie can feel the hate infused look from the sergeant, a hate fueled by fear. /Cleanse it!/ And just as Balls is about to step forth with his axe, does Barbie level the flamer towards the moving wall of dead and the click of the starter flame echoes in the silent corridor. The squad watches, through their dark visors which hides both fear, hate and emptiness in their eyes, as Barbie empties a cannister of prometheum into the hill of dead, burning them all to crisp and cinder.